nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Calendar
The Imperial Calendar, also known as the World Calendar, is the primary civil calendar system used by most countries and all historians, since Imperial Year 10000, within The World. The Imperial Calendar was first introduced by Noctis Lilty, but did not go into full use until the reign of Astel Lilty in Imperial Year 0003. It wasn't until Imperial Year 10000 and the coronation of Mihli Lilty that the Imperial Calendar became recognized as the primary international calendar by historians. ---- General Timeline Before Imperial Calendar *The Ancients create their kingdom. They immediately begin a genocide of all other species they find. *The Goblins Dwarfs and Elves leave Kol'landion and enter the Midworld proper. They are immediately allied to the Dragons and help fight The Faceless. *The Faceless are sealed beneath the world by the Dragons. Their seals are hidden in caves. Very few escape. *The Goblins, Dwarfs and Elves form the under-kingdom, they are an advanced civilization thanks to the crystals. They create the first City Builders. *The Ancients are wiped out before they could do it to others. One survives. *Parvatti Creed tries to unite the scattered lands of Mid-World but is unsuccessful *Human Kingdoms of Anaeas - Londinium - Ashlan - Valencia are founded, no major connection to the three species. *The Faceless begin to corrupt the three races through the crystals, the dragons realize this and so many of them become one with the world crystals to protect it. This causes many sections of the world to be propelled up into the 5th swell. *Lesser races men and such are caught in this split of the world. They are forced to come into contact with the three races in a major way. *The split causes the goblins/elves/dwarfs to war with each other for control of the under kingdom, much of their technology was lost through the splitting of the world *City Builders congregate to one spot and begin the creation of Arcadia. They resolve to be no one's servant. Their greatest sets the site of the Ancient's cities as the seeds of their great work. Imperial Beginnings *Year 0 - Ashla tribe with the last names of Lilty make their entrance into the 5th Swell and start the recording of modern history, using lost technology they invade the sky islands close to them and begin to call themselves the Ashlan empire. The Massive cataclysm is forever mentioned as Year 0 *Year 500 - Ashlan Empire and Londinium Empire are at odds and fight, the Londinium Empire is decimated, it's territories are mostly taken over by the Ashlan Empire, but some of it's neutral areas band together to form an Alliance, they call themselves the Flavian Empire -(First Flavian Empire) *In what is now the Northern Ring, a group of sky islands form the Altorian Empire *Year 756 - Arabesque invents the Antimatter Generator for the Altorian Empire. *Year 1231 - Fall of the First Flavian Empire to the Altorian Empire. *Year 1800 - Rise of the Second Flavian Empire. *They defeat other empires around them and are a powerful force in the swell, over time the reason why everyone has 1 name is forgotten even by the Ashlan rulers. *Year 2653 - Second Flavian Empire begins to invade the Ashlan Empire, is slowed down by the Hedrod Defensive Line. *Year 2671 - End of the Malzagirt-Flavian War. Beginning of The Ashlan War, the Ashlan Empire is split into the Eastern Ashlan Empire and Western Ashlan Empires. *Year 2700 - Beginning of the Magi Wars. *Year 2950 - End of the Magi Wars. *Year 2993 - Founding of the Saint Church with the sealing of Liselotte Rhiannon Corvina. *Year 3000 - the Arcadians arrive from another part of the world, they settle in what is now Arcadia, must of their people (humans) spread to other parts of the world. *The kingdom of Valencia sinks into the ocean *Year 3050 - Aurelius Fortis passes away, Saint Church enters a reformation, Known as the Reformation of 3050 or the Saint Reformation. *Year 3200 - Fall of the Second Flavian Empire. *Year 3300 - The Jaedenarians and Arcadians become a powerful empire different ones. *Year 3402 - The Jaedinarians discover lost technology and utilize it, the warring Arcadian armies are decimated but Jaedenar becomes a rather sandy desert, thus most of this war is forgotten. *Year 4000 - The term "Witch of Valencia" is first recorded, it is said that Liselotte Rhiannon Corvina arose from the Valencian Sea after having disappeared for over a thousand years. *Year 4120 - Fall of the Altorian Empire. *Year 4500 - The Arcadians have superior technology and invade the Jaedenarian Empire. Rising Dark Era *Year 4500 - the Rising Dark Era begins, the closing of the sea and air routes is reported 50 years later however, and the dark causes civil war and hysteria in the Jaedinarian and Arcadian empires. *Year 4554: Rise of the Andromedian Empire. *Year 4578: the New Ashlan Empire finish constructon of Estel, the new imperial capitol, in the Celestial Sphere. Arieta Lilty transfers the imperial capitol to Estel, renames the New Ashlan Empire into the Estellion Empire. *The civil wars end in year 4700 of imperial calendar, with many smaller territories led by warlords. *Year 4600 - Fall of Aerendria. *Year 4687 - Lord Cromwell stages a coup de tat in Loegria beginning the Loegrian Civil War. *Year 4688 - Crown Prince Wales Stuart of Loegria is killed, ending the House of Stuart pure bloodline. *Year 4700 - End of the Rising Dark Era. Beginning of the Lawless Era There is no law as the empires have essentially dissolved. *Year 4900 - Second Sealing, massive whiplash in all Mana users due to the powers involved. Most weaklings die. *Year 5001 - Warlords in various territories begin to conquer lesser tribes, these warlords become known as country founders. Warlord with the One Eye takes many nations properly founded between 5001-5100 Founding *Year 5003 - [[Protestant Reformation and Second Holy War- Creation of the Protestant Church Results in a desire for a unified senate or government. *Year 5039 - Ibrahim Kopimit drafts the idea of a global summit that would unit the world. *Year 5057 - A war in the Ancient Jaedin Empire ends with its shattering, causing massive civil wars that spills out into the surrounding nations. Death toll uncalculated. *Year 5094 - Ibrahim Kopimit is imprisoned in Carnelia, by what would soon be known as the Column Senate. *Year 5100 - Founding of the Column Senate: first order of business to send forces to finally end the 43 year long series of wars. *Year 5104 - Lundstrum, Tiamo, and Brokepp, three powerful individuals create the World Eaters, a global organization opposed to the Columns. *Year 5108 - **Warlords with their own lands allowed in. Warlord with the One Eye first appears out of the newly-named Neutral Lands. Representatives from Narthus also arrive. **Gottfried Varthom, the most feared pirate lord allies himself with the World Eaters. *Year 5109 - A conflict between Sabbatholm and Carnelia develops. Is quickly defused. First real success of the future Column Senate. *Year 5110 - Battle of Daragon, the Column Senate forces invade the base of the World Eaters. Tiamo prevents the collapse of the group and saves the lives of Lundstrum and Brokepp. *Year 5120 - World begins call it, The Era of the Columns, ending the 420 year Lawless Era. *Year 5205 - Arcadic Sabbatholm War, Column's infighting allows it. *Year 5211 - First Faceless War, Countries unite and the Columns fight it. *Year 5215 - First Faceless War ends, Countries begin reconstruction. *Year 5403 - Second Faceless War. *Year 5409 - Second Faceless War Ends. *Year 5904 - Third Faceless War. *Year 5919 - Third Faceless War ends. *Year 6304 - Beginnings of the Servant Creation Project in the Column Advanced Department of Science. *Year 6642 - Servant Creation Project a success. Utan come into being. *Year 6659 - Utan escape, meet up with the Valkyries and multiply. *Year 6670 - Neo-Gorgons make their way into the Arcadian Sewers. *Year 6788 - Fall of Andromedia to the Cino-Flavian Empire. *Year 7330 - Colton, Navroth and Mirth of the Column Senate become the Column Triumvirate. *Year 7336 - Bloodstone mined. *Year 7342 - Triumvirate weakens, many minor warlords leave. Column Senate splits into three major factions: Colton Coalition, Navroth Reform League, and Mirth Delegation. *Year 7345 - Column Wars officially begins with the First Battle of Kry'Shidan. *Year 7400 - Founding of The 12 Pillars by Colton. *Year 7409 - Project Reinforce is activated by Navroth, the Pillar Nolne Kanaris is killed. *Year 7412 - Column Wars officially end with Navroth's death and his main army's destruction. *Year 7577 - Marian Hawke founds Mulberry Academy, the first Pillar School. *Year 7692 - Sixth Faceless War *Year 7701 - End of Sixth Faceless War. *Year 7716 - First Core War *Year 8400 - Imperial Forge Works completes construction. *Year 8600 - Cino-Flavian Empire falls to Estellion Empire, remnant colonies form the Flavian Trade Federation, which hides in the Flavian Triangle, an area un-traversable by non-Flavian ships. *Year 9849 - Pasten Fortrever gains the title of Summit of the Central Seat and becomes the head of Heaven's Divide. *Year 9968 - End of the Era of the Skylords. *Year 9989 - **Estellion Sky Empire commences Operation Ireland beginning the Estellion-Midworld War (Era of the Admirals). **Tumult of the Right Seat arrives in Lindon, Sabbatholm, she attacks Lattice Aria and is stopped by the arrival of Ashgail Flere, beginning The Third Holy War. *Year 9993 - Mihli Lilty sets off on her journey. (Rise of the Nadir) *Year 9999 - Mihli Lilty crowns herself queen of the Estellion sky Empire and begins the Counterattack of the Nadir. New World *Year 10000 - Nadir Year 1 *Year 10001 - Flavian Trade Federation is conquered by Estellion Sky Empire. *Year 10002 - Events of Through the Looking-Glass. *Year 10004 - Levant Di Altair marries Mihli Lilty. *Year 10007 - The Descentors announce the creation of the New United Estellion beginning the Estellion Civil War. *Year 10101 - Mihli Lilty Passes Away, ending the Era of the New World. See Also Notes Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Terminology